Kismet
by kawaii-kuroi-neko
Summary: [OneShot][ReaderInsert] When you host a summoner's large group at your inn, destiny throws you one last chance to confess everything. YouXAuron


**_----- Kismet -----_**

The night air was clear and quiet. Not very many customers had come into your inn that night. You sat behind the front desk, straightening some goods that you were hoping to sell by the end of the week. With the pilgrimage, many summoners had come in for a room and left with new equipment and restocked items. But the past week hadn't been so good for you. And you were completely disappointed when you had to miss the Blitzball Finals because your income wouldn't allow you to go.

You sighed deeply, fidgeting with the ring that was tied around your neck by a silver chain. Things had really gone downhill for the inn ever since your father had passed on. You wanted to go to the Farplane soon, to visit with him, but you didn't have nearly enough funds to go. You knew you couldn't live off of just one person a night.

The bell rang over the door, and you quickly stood up straight and began brushing your hair straight. You didn't want to give a bad first impression. You watched as a group of seven people walked in. One made his way over to you without hesitation. He had messy blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

"We need seven rooms," he said. Your eyes went wide. SEVEN! This was your lucky night. Resisting the urge to up the price per room, you took his payment and prepared to take them to their rooms.

"My name is (yourname)," you said. "You can call me if you need anything." You bowed slightly and walked back toward the rooms. You sent the first one, a Ronso with a broken horn into his room. The next room was for the blitzball player, Wakka. His team had won at the Finals. You restrained yourself from strangling him with joy and excitement. A woman in black with long braided hair took her room. You thought she was rather beautiful, as she slightly smiled before she closed the door. Next was a blonde girl, who you could tell was Al Bhed. She had a kind, youthful look about her that you liked. Next, was the Summoner, Lady Yuna. You bowed quickly, since you had not realized earlier that she was there. She bowed back and you both smiled at each other. Out of all the summoners, you had wanted to meet her the most. She took her room, thanking you again for taking them in so late. You showed the blonde boy his room next, and he took it without hesitation. The last room was at the very end of the hall. You turned to thank the man for his stay. You smiled and looked at…

"Sir Auron!" you exclaimed, bowing for the third time this night. You had seen him once before, when he was the Guardian of Lord Braska. You had been young then, and he had known your father. You had been quite taken with him, but you knew that it was simply a girl crush. You blushed slightly. He was older, but still attractive. He was still wielding the huge sword that he had had back then.

"Hello, (yourname)," he said, and that made you tingle. "I am sorry to hear about your father."

"Thank you, sir," you said, watching him open his door and stepping inside. You sighed, wishing you could talk to him a bit more. But you knew that he was the type to only speak up when he had an opinion about something worthwhile. You headed back to the front desk for another long, boring night.

As you sat down, the bell over the door rang again, though this time it was your Hypello employee. Why was he so early to work?

"I needsh the gil," he explained himself. You smiled, understanding completely. With business the way it is, you had to cut his hours. You continued to smile at him sheepishly, knowing he was the one who directed the seven-member group your way.

"Well, since we have such honorable customers," you said, looking around the room, trying to think of something special to do. "I think we should…serve breakfast in bed!"

"Do you think sho?" the Hypello asked. You nodded your head making up your mind. You headed back to the kitchen to start preparing.

--------------------------------------

The sun began rising and shining into the main entrance of your inn. You began assembling the breakfast trays, which held fruits, breads, meats, and juices. You headed to the first room. You knocked twice and heard a low growl that said, "Enter."

The Ronso sat up in his bed and you quickly placed the tray in front of him. You glanced at him, trying not to stare. You hadn't seen many Ronso, so you were still curious about them. He didn't seem interested in talking, so you thanked him for his stay and left the room. The Hypello handed you another tray and you continued onto the next room.

You entered slowly, making sure that Wakka was indeed awake and not mumbling in his sleep when he said, "Come in." You walked over and placed the tray in front of him.

"Good service! Do you do this for all of your customers?" he asked, looking over all the food. You shook your head, afraid to make conversation with a blitzball star. "This is just special treatment, ya?"

"If you don't want this kind of treatment… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend," you started.

"Offend? No way! I love special treatment," he chuckled. "It all looks delicious." You took that as a sign to leave. So you thanked him as well and continued on your breakfast serving quest.

The next room was that of the woman in black. You knocked and she gave permission for you to enter. You smiled warmly as she watched you cross the room over to her. She looked down at the food in curiosity. After a few seconds, you began to worry that she didn't like what you had prepared.

"Favoritism isn't the best thing for an inn keeper to do," she said, looking up at you with her crimson eyes. You bowed your head, asking for forgiveness. You looked back up and she was smiling at you. "But it's not the worst thing either."

You smiled and stood up straight. You made your way out the door and closed it quietly behind you.

The next room was that of the Al Bhed girl. You knocked and she gave you permission to enter. She squealed at the sight of the tray.

"Wow! Breakfast in bed!" she giggled. She looked at you and smiled thankfully. "Oh, this all looks so good!"

You were slightly taken aback by her enthusiasm, but it made you feel better about what you were doing. You liked it when people enjoyed things you did for them.

"My name is Rikku," she said, introducing herself.

"My name is (yourname)," you said, but realized you had already told her that the night before.

"I know. I like your name," she said, smiling brightly. "Have you gone to see Yunie yet?"

"No," you said, shaking your head. "She's in the next room."

"Well, tell her that I said good morning!" Rikku said. You nodded and made your way out of the room. For some reason, you felt like this was going to be a good day.

You knocked gently on Lady Yuna's door. When she told you to, you entered, carrying the tray carefully. You sat it in front of her.

"Thank you, you are so kind. You are doing so much for me and my friends," she said, smiling gently.

"Are they all your guardians?" you asked, unable to stop yourself. She nodded her head.

"I can see why. Who wouldn't want to protect someone such as yourself," you say.

"Thank you. I can tell this is going to be a good day. I wake up to such wonderful things."

You bowed your head, accepting her thanks. You stood up and walked to the door.

"Oh, Rikku says 'Good Morning'," you added, remembering your errand. Yuna nodded and you exited the room.

You tapped on the next to last door in the hallway. You waited a few moments before you heard the okay to enter. You opened the door. The blonde boy sat on his bed. He watched you cross the room and set the tray down on the bed. You bowed slightly before turning to the door.

"Sorry about last night," the boy said, making you turn in surprise. "I can get a little irritable when I'm tired. If I seemed rude or anything…"

"No, no! I understand completely," you said.

"I'm Tidus," he said, pointing his thumb to his chest.

"Oh! I've heard of you! You played on Wakka's blitzball team! I heard you were really good," you said, pouring words out of your mouth without really thinking.

"Yeah, well I used to play for the Zanarkand Abes," he says, smiling widely.

"What? Zanarkand?" you questioned, slightly confused.

"Uh, I mean… I came in contact with Sin… so I'm confused about some things. You know, Sin's toxin."

"Oh, I see," you stated, still unsure of whether he was being truthful or not. "Well, I best go. I have one more tray to deliver." You stood up and headed out the door.

You knocked several times on Auron's door, but received no reply. Slightly let down, you returned to the front desk with the tray. You told your Hypello employee to watch the front while you checked the Chocobos outside.

The sun was about halfway above the horizon as you stepped outside. Around back, you heard the gentle cooing of the Chocobos. You made your way to them and stroked their feathered heads. One grabbed the ring you wore in its beak and pulled on it.

"No, no!" you scolded, flicking its beak in punishment. It let go and looked down at the ground. "Oh, don't try to play that game with me."

You heard movement behind you. You turned around to see Auron, standing near the fenced ledge. He was staring off into the sunrise. You couldn't help but stare as the rising sun's light radiated around him. He seemed so godly. A light breeze carried his scent to you. You knew that scent, from all those years ago. Ten years seemed so long. Even as a child, you knew that you loved him. You knew you couldn't then, but now you had matured. And your heart still told you that this was love that you were feeling.

"It's rude to stare," his voice said, pulling you from your thoughts.

"Sir Auron," you said, walking over to him. "I made breakfast if you wanted some."

"I'm not hungry," he stated bluntly. You felt hurt, but tried to be understanding. Sometimes people aren't hungry in the mornings.

"I see that you are a guardian again," you said, trying to make as much conversation before he decided to leave you.

"I made a promise, and I'm keeping it."

"You were always honorable," you said, your thoughts wondering back to when you had first met him. He thought you were an annoying kid at first, but he changed his mind before his leave with Lord Braska and Jecht. He then thought of you as 'tolerable'.

"Was your father ill?" he asked.

"Yes. He died in…" you said, remembering that morning you had walked into your father's room. "He died in his sleep. So I think that it was painless at least." You held back tears.

"You shouldn't hold in your emotions," Auron said, turning to you. A tear slipped down your cheek. "But don't expect me to be comforting."

"Yes, sir," you said, smiling slightly, trying to hide your pain. "Here, please take this." You pulled the chain from around your neck and handed it to him with the ring on it.

"My father gave me this when he first became sick. I'm sure he would want you to have it."

Auron took the ring and looked at it. He placed it in his robe and then looked down at you. You felt pressured under his strong gaze. He closed his eyes and turned back to the inn.

"Sir Auron!" you called out, stopping him. He turned back to you slightly. "Am I still tolerable?"

His mouth formed into a smirk and he looked at you with his dark eyes. "You moved up a step." And he turned and disappeared to the front of the inn.

-----------------------------------------------------

The group thanked you several times for your generosity. They exited the door, one by one, Auron being the last. Before he closed the door, he looked back at you. You had a towel on the counter. You had your hands gripping it tightly, turning your knuckles white. This was the second time you would have to see him go. And this was the second time he was going to go without knowing how you felt.

But you couldn't let him…

"Sir Auron!" you exclaimed, and you seemed to have caught his full attention. He stepped fully through the door and back into the inn. You gathered the courage you had and dashed around the front desk and over to him.

You stood in front of him, afraid to look him full in the face. You noticed that he was wearing the ring you had given him on his finger. "I wanted to tell you… that…"

You looked up into his eyes. They were full of question and uncertainness. You had to tell him. This might be your last chance. Your eyes fill with tears once again; this time, not for your father. You grabbed the front of his coat trying to force out the words. Why wouldn't they come? You had to do this. Tears streamed down your face.

"I told you that I'm not going to be comforting. I don't have time for this," Auron said, trying to turn away, but you didn't let go.

"I love you! I always have!" you yelled through your sobs. He seemed taken aback. "I have always loved you! I love everything about you! I always will love you!"

You let go of him, not sure if you were ready for the answer or not.

"I had to let you know," you said. "I couldn't let you go without you knowing." You looked up at him. He put his hand on your cheek and wiped away your tears with his thumb.

"I'm sorry," you apologized, trying to look away, but he wouldn't let you. He smiled, which made you feel nervous.

"I always wanted to watch over you," he said, "but I knew that things would be difficult."

You nodded your head, showing that you understood. He leaned into you and kissed you gently. His soft lips against yours. This was your moment, together. The one moment that you could say you were truly happy. The one moment that you had been wanting for the past ten years of your life. Time is a cruel thing though, for it goes by faster when you want it to stop. He pulled away and looked at you.

"(Yourname), we can never be together, for more reasons than one," he said. "And I know that you realize that. You knew this was your last chance. But please know… that I do love you as well. Now and into the afterlife." And he turned swiftly, knowing that his quick departure would be less difficult for you both. You were standing alone.

You were upset that things would never happen for you and him, but you were glad to know that loving him wasn't in vain. And it never will be.

A/N: Kismet means fate/destiny. I learned that from someone very dear to me. No clue what language but it still is a cool word. Yeah, Auron is my favorite character, so... I had to do this. I'm really into reader inserts right now... sooo yeah!


End file.
